A God to De-Throne Kamen Rider Cronus Male Reader
by Shadicx411
Summary: In this, you are a 24 year old a normal person in (town/name), but was also a player in Kamen Rider Chronicle. After the defeat of Cronus: Masamune Dan by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, you secretly kept the Rider Gashat as a momento. months later, a new dangerous game. Now, you'll have to enter the game once more.


[No one's POV]

Genm Corp.. one of Japan's luxurious video gaming company's used to have an energetic CEO who enjoyed creating video games for all. This man's name is Kuroto Dan.

He used to be a human, but after being killed off by Parado, he now lives as a bugster. Only a few know that he is the main reason and cause of Zero Day to begin sixteen years ago. He also created Gashats like Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting and more. He also have made Game Drivers, special transformation devices that's utilizes the gashat abilities.

As far as the public know, he is now an outlaw to the public. He has now plauged the city with copies of Dangerous Zombies that can infect you, if cornered. But the light of this is that..if a zombie is defeated, a life, whether from Zero Day or KR Chronicle will come back. Right now, lets cut to a young 24 year old man named y/n working on a new gashat in his own home.

ou may be wondering..how the hell can this young man afford a house like this?! Well, it was a gift from his late grandfather on his 19th birthday..

Y/n: *sighs* Another day in relaxation. Im still surprised about the words Dan Masamune said to me and what he asked me to do..

Flashback..

Y/n can be seen, walking towards his car to go home..

(Because this car is stylish, here's a few extras for..plot reasons)

built-in Wi-Fi, invulability shielding, expands to 8 seats, Graphene infused tires, Amorphous metal glass car windows, self-Auto driving and an A.I named Max*

Y/n: Zombie Chronicle.. What is that crazy Bastard thinking? Im glad ill be able to bring people back to life, but more to be infected? That's crazy..

As soon as y/n was about to get in, he saw Kamen Rider Genm in the air, but was wearing some bulky armor..

Genm: Dan Masamune..You're Rider Gauge is now at... zero. *disappears in data particles*

Next, y/n heard groaning from somewhere. He locked his car back and followed the sound of someone in pain. Y/n turned to the left to see Kamen Rider Cronus onto the ground with green electricity spewing out of himself..

Y/n: The hell?

CLICKED OUT

Cronus got covered in a green light before he was reverted to be Dan Masamune, the first CEO of Genm Corp, badly injured..

Y/n: Damn.. i got to help him.

Y/n got up and ran to the injured man's aid. Unknown to him, he was being watched by another Kamen Rider... Lazer, or better know as Kiraya Kujo.

Kiraya: *stares at y/n* What could that guy be doing? I should as well..

[Y/n's POV]

Y/n: Hey! *crouches down to Masamune* Are you right?

Masamune: *groans in pain*

I do not think so.

???: For real?

Me and Cronus turned to who spoke to see a guy in a Doctor's coat. Must be a doctor at the CRC..(Cyber Research Center)

Masamune: *groans* Bakusou Bike.

slowly sits up* Do you remember.. when we first met?

Doctor:...yeah.

Y/n: *thinking* What could they be talking about?

Masamune: Back then..i entrusted you. And told you everything.

Doctor: But weren't they all just lies so you could seize and monopolize Chronicle?

Masamune: Things are different now. *feels sharp pain* Whether they were lies or not means little.

Y/n: Here..let me help you up. *grabs Masamune's arms and lifts him up*

Masamune: Thank you. *turns to doctor* You of all people... should understand.

Doctor: ...

Masamune: *raises arms in a begging manner* Please, You and him*points to me* have to stop my son.

Y/n: *feels shocked* Me? I get the doc, but why pick me?

Masamune: Back when i was CEO, i got and read some of your fandom ideas about some video games. I was highly impressed with your skills as a gamer. Thats why i decided to pick you as my successor to being Cronus.

Y/n: I..i dont know what to say..

Masamune: Please..do it for me. I have sent something to your home to prepare you for Kuroto. He..Never should have never been born. *eyes glow green for a moment*

Me and the Doc felt underwhelmed about the responsibility on our hands. Next thing we know, Dan Masamune's body started being digitized into Data from hand to torso to his whole body. He then stared into the sky as he is fully dispersed into Data particles, ending his life..

GAME OVER..

All there's left of him was his bugvisor, which fell to ground and bounced a little. The screen glowed green, before it dimmed down..

Y/n: Mr. Masamune...

Doctor: Well..

Y/n: huh?

The doctor walks towards me..

Doctor: looks like we now have to take over to take down Genm.

Y/n: Seems like it.

Kiraya: Oh. My name is Kiraya. You must be Y/n, right?

Y/n: Yeah..but how do you know my name?

Kiraya: You can thank Genius Gamer M for that.

Y/n: Heh..Im guess Emu's a doctor now?

Kiraya: You can say, he's a special one.

Y/n: Cool. Anyways, im gonna head home. Gotta see what Dan sent me. *picks up bugvisor and throws it to Kiraya* I think you gonna need that.

Kiraya: *nods* See ya around.

Y/n: Same..

I started running back to my car, thinking about the new responsibility i now have..

Kiraya: *smiles a bit* Emu would be happy to see him again. *disappears using data*

Back to y/n in his home..

After y/n drove back home and parking it to his garage, he saw a big case package..

Y/n: Huh.. looks like Mr.Masamune was true to his word. Better get it inside..

Y/n grabbed the package abd headed inside. As soon as he got inside, he cutted open the box and was shocked to see whats inside..

KR CHRONICLE Gashat with Bugvisor*

i decided to give him one*

inside are 10 blank Gashats, 5 duo Gashats (and an grayish colored muteki Gashat.)

Y/n: Oh. It comes with instructions.

For the Bugvisor:

-pressing the A button, inserting a prefered Gashat into it, and pressing the Buggle Up Trigger next to the Gashat slot-

For Game Driver: -By inserting an active Rider Gashat into the right Gashat Slot, the user is able to transform into aLevel Kamen Rider.By opening the Actuation Lever to reveal the High Flash Indicator projecting a transformation screen into the air in front of the Rider, a Level 1 Rider is able to level up toLevel 2 by passing though the screen.By quickly opening the Actuation Lever right after inserting the Rider Gashat into his Game Driver, the user will skip the Level 1 and directly transform into a Level 2 Kamen Rider.By closing the Actuation Lever, a Level 2 Rider can revert to Level 1.By closing the Actuation Lever after activating another Rider Gashat, a Level 2 Rider will not revert to Level 1, and the user will be able to insert the Gashat into the left Gashat Slot and reopen the Actuation Lever to level up to Level 3 by passing through the pair of projected transformation screens.By inserting a second Gashat in the left Gashat Slot while in Level 1 and opening the Actuation Lever for the first time, the user is immediately taken to Level 3-

Y/n: Shit. So much infomation. But i dont care. Ill need it. Back to work..

Minutes later, y/n is tweaking on his hacking station on a Duo Gashat, based on a crossover game. He already infused it with a ongoing video game. This is the Super Smash Bros. Gashat..

Y/n: Ok. Just need to add a power boost to this Gashat and it's all set.

Y/n installed a patch software, where the Gashat will be equipped with a final smash sphere when performing a critical finish..

Y/n: And.. done. Perfect.

Y/n then heard a ringing from his smartphone and grabbed it..

He looked to see that it's my hood gamer buddy, Emu. Y/n pressed the call button and placed it on speaker as he spoke..

Y/n: Hey, Genius Gamer M. Fancy hearing from you.

Emu: *chuckles* Yeah. Same can be said for you, y/n.

Y/n: So, what do you need?

Emu: It not me that wants you.

Y/n: Ok..than who?

Emu: It's-

Next thing, i heard emu being pushed and woman's voice spoke in his place..

???: Hello!

Y/n: Wait..Asuna?

Asuna: Hey, Y/n kun.

Y/n: How are you and the guys doing at the CRC?

Asuna: Feeling overwhelmed with the patients. More and more are becoming infected from the Zombies.

Y/n: If you guys are this overwhelmed, why don't i help you guys out with the bugster infection?

Asuna: Really?? A-are you sure you want to help us out?

???: What's going on?

Emu: Poppy is being asked from a close friend of mine for help in your situation.

???: It's a pointless choice.

Emu: Hiiro, dont be like that. We need all the help we can get. It's bad enough as it is.

Asuna: Yeah.

Y/n: Hello?

Asuna: Sorry about that. And yes, we would love to have your help.

Y/n: Terrific, I'll be there shortly. And wait.. did Emu just call you poppy?

Asuna: *stutters* I-i-i d-dont know what you're talking about.

Y/n: Mmhmm..see you then, poppy.

I hung up the phone and took a look at the finished Duo Gashat..

Y/n: Amazing. And with one of my favorite video games. In fact..*looks at bugvisor* i should try that out.

Y/n gets up from his chair and goes to the bugvisor. He first grabbed a black plate a strap..

Y/n: Hmm..must be the strap. *wraps the buckle to his waist* Now for this other thing. *grabs the bugvisorand clicks it on the buckle*

 _C_ LICKED IN..

Y/n: Now for the Gashat. *grabs it and inspects the front* Kamen Rider Chronicle.. so this causes Cronus's transformation? *Presses button*

 _Kamen Rider Chronicle_

 ** _After an electronic voice spoke out,_**

A sinister tune played out of the Gashat..

Y/n: Whoa..ok. maybe i should do this outside.

Y/n grabs his phone, kept the bugvisor on and headed outside. Upon reaching the front, y/n stares at the device..

Y/n: Ok, next.. press the A button. *presses the A button*

All of a sudden, An electric-pop tune started playing..

Y/n: Sweet beat. Now to insert the Gashat. HENSHIN!

Y/n inserts the gashat and presses the red trigger on the left side of the visor..

 _Gashatto!_ Buggle up! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! (Wow!) Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa kiwamareri (wow!)

 **after activating it which not only made signature clock appear but also the floating screen appear above me before dropping down as the clock quickly counted to twelve.**

 **with the final countdown, y/n's body was engulfed in light before revealing his fully reformed Kamen Rider _Armor..Cronus_**

Y/n: Awesome..

All of a sudden, something seemed different, it was a slight weight on y/n's right side. Feeling around, he found an almost unnoticeable pocket. Reaching inside, y/n's pulled a large book like object, the same book like object Dan Masamune used to hold his own personal stash of energy items.

Y/n: Sweet. I really have to show this to Emu someday. I should get to the hospital. Tommorow, I'll try out the game driver.

Y/n, or now known as Kamen Rider Cronus has entered his home and de-formed back into his regular attire..

CLICKED OUT

With himself to normal, y/n got into his car and started it up..

Y/n: Yo, Max. Are you online?

Max: At your service, my friend.

Y/n: Set coordinates to the Cyber Rescue Center and take me there.

Max: Understand.

The car started up, as the engine purred. Y/n placed his seatbelt on and told max to drive..

Y/n: I'll be great seeing Emu once more..

Y/n's car started moving to the coordinates it was set to go. Unknown to him, a certain bugster is tailing him...

???: Cronus.. Cronus!!

 _hello, my fellow authors. this is a story i originally created in Wattpad, but i thought to share this here in . Anyways, i hope you all like this and tell me if you want me to continue. bye._


End file.
